To Cry Peccavi
by The Wandering Phantom
Summary: Peccavi (n): A confession of sin. "The colonists shall be made to cry peccavi for their grievances. If they for some unholy reason wish to send their children to battle us, then by God, they shall send their children to battle." After the Crown crushes America's revolution, a Competition is devised to punish the Patriots' misdeeds. SYOT open.


After the last of the Patriot troops had been silenced and led away in shackles- after the French had been removed from the country and sent home- after the Tories had been brought back to the colonies and reinstated in their old family properties- after the notorious adolescent revolutionaries, such as James Monroe, Aaron Burr, Alexander Hamilton, and Betsy Ross, were hung to sit in the burning sunlight for months on end, their bodies rotting publicly-

after the last of the American flags were burnt-

it was then that a strange quiet was to come over the country. From Tory-dominated New York even to the feisty old Massachusetts, the remaining Patriots quieted, not wanting to lose their lives, and waited.

And it was then that the news arrived from England.

From town to town, the news spread like wildfire, quickly coming to the notice of even the northernmost hamlets of Maine and the southernmost plantations of Georgia. Many a mother's wail could be heard ringing through the countryside as she learned of the news, only to be consoled by a son or a strong daughter. The odds were- after all- in their favor.

Had the men who had led the revolution still been alive, been shown mercy, perhaps this would not have happened. For those men were the young leaders of their colonies, of their America; they might have negotiated better terms, guaranteed better lives for the colonists in exchange for the punishment. But there were no remaining defenders of the America people- they had all been killed. The ones that remained kept their mouths shut.

And so it came to be that the first Competition began. From the population of each American colony, one child would be randomly selected, and made to battle to the death with each of the other contestants.

"The colonists-" read the document, which had been so carefully disseminated among the people, which explained the ins and outs of the Competition in gruesome detail- "will be made to cry peccavi for their grievances. If they for some unholy reason wish to send their children to battle us, then by God's name, they shall send their children to battle."

And it thus became, that on the morning of July 4, 1777, redcoats were sent to the homes of 13 boys and girls to collect them for their battle.

 **So now that I'm halfway through the reapings on BotG, I figured.. why not drop this new project I've been so excited about? Want the deets? Hell yea you do.**

 **First, PM the forms. PM, PM, PM. If you have PM turned off, write a review saying so, but don't just drop the form in the reviews. We'll fix that bridge when we come to it. I don't take submissions from guests, however.**

 **Additionally, make absolutely sure you read the parentheses in the form, because that's where you're going to get all the information about how to build a character that fits into this world like a glove. And make absolutely sure that you delete those parentheses before you send a form in. Sorry, but that's just a personal pet peeve.**

 **Also, please do try to do a little googling to make sure that your character is generally plausible on the level of their demographics. A Yoruban Irishwoman from Maine is going to do little for believability. A Yoruban girl of mixed heritage enslaved to a family in New England is going to be a lot more realistic without straying far from the original character. If you need my help with this, don't hesitate to PM me! The colonial period of the America JUST SO HAPPENS to be one of my favorite historical periods, so I can help a lot.**

 **As with Battle of the Girls, there shall be no sponsoring. (How would that even work in this world?) Apologies to those of you who like to influence the outcome; maybe next time?**

 **Speaking of BotG, that's still my main-main project, so WARNING: this will be updated EXTREMELY sporadically until that's finished, but don't worry that this story, and that one, won't both be finished. I've been dumped, I have lots of time on my hands, and I'm committed.**

 **And finally, as usual, this stuff's not first-come first-serve. I'm absolutely willing to boot a poorly-constructed character or a Mary Sue for a really good character, especially since I'm working with only 13 kids here, so. Do your research, and write me a nice long form, lovelies!**

 **The form goes as such:**

Name:

Age: (10-20)

Gender: (two-spirit or otherwise GNC characters encouraged and cherished)

Sexual Orientation: (Yeah, yeah, they didn't have our concept of orientation back then. I just want an idea of who your character wants to make out with.)

Racial or ethnic group: (English, Scottish, Irish, German, Dutch, Scandinavian, Native American, and African-American. If black, please specify whether they are free or enslaved)

Religion: (Catholic, Quaker, Lutheran, Jewish, Puritan, Yoruba and other traditional African religions, and Native American religion. Make sure this fits with their racial group)

Political views: (Loyalist, Tory, or Neither. If they're neither, be sure to provide me with a compelling reason why.)

Colony of Origin: (One of the thirteen colonies.)

Personality: (Mary Sues abound here, so let's say that for every virtuous personality trait your character has, they must have a really unattractive personality flaw, or the virtue must be troublesome in some way.)

Appearance: (Height, build, skin tone, hair color and style, and eye color are necessary. Anything else is optional but super helpful. Faceclaims appreciated but you still need to write a description too.)

Family and Friends: (Just brief bits about their friends and family members' jobs, appearances, and defining personality traits are fine. Any other important people in their lives (secret lovers, enemies, mentors, etc) are also welcome here.)

Skills: (think about functional skills, not personality strengths)

Weaknesses: (List at least 2 vulnerabilities. Only one can be a fear, and please only have it be a fear if you really really can't think of anything.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Open to Alliances?:

Open to Romances?:

BONUS QUESTIONS! Answer these and I'll love you forever.

Favorite color:

Did they read Common Sense by Thomas Paine? What was their opinion?:

Least favorite human being, and why:

Deepest secret:

 **Thanks for dropping by and reading my newest experiment, lovelies. I'm excited to have another adventure with you.**


End file.
